Last Requests
by gillesding
Summary: This tells the story when Don Salvatore decides to whack Claude and Tony Cipraini's vision on it.


The Leone crime family

Chapter 1 : Last Requests

Toni Cipriani sat on a bench, on the beach below Salvatore's mansion. He was angry, mad, and confused. The cawing of the seagulls and the smell of seawater did relax him tough, yet thinking of Salvatore and his paranoia made his head spin. A half hour ago, he was sitting in the couch in Salvatore's mansion, and is then when he knew things were about to change.

'Tony!' yelled Salvatore, as Tony stepped out his car. ' My friend, it is good to see you, but how can anybody not see you heh?' he said laughing. Tony, unamused about the reference to his weight the don just made, responded ' I should stop eating mama's ziti, but the tomato sauce she uses is like an angel shitting on my tongue. ' Salvatore burst out laughing, as they entered the mansion. ' How's business with the Cartel? Have you heard anything from them? I mean after all, it was you who putted their SPANK factory next to the Titanic.' Salvatore, pouring himself a glass of wine, responded ' Good, actually pretty good! I managed to make a deal with them. We won't see those spics and their SPANK anymore. We should've done this earlier Tony, like we should've blown op that Triad fish factory as soon as we knew they were fucking with us'. The don leaned back next to Tony in his couch, a victorious smile on his face. Tony didn't ask what he had done, because he trusted Salvatore, but the don said it anyway. ' I gave them Claude's head, on a silver platter.' It took a moment before Tony actually understood what he just said. ' You did what?' replied Tony. ' Like I said, I gave them that tongueless son of bitch.' Said Salvatore ' You gave them the kid? The kid who has blown up their boat? The triad's fish factory? The most promising , rising member of this family, and you gave him to the fucking Colombians!? What the fuck is wrong with you and your paranoia, or are you becoming demented already you old fuck!? ' Yelled Tony. ' Don't you talk to me like that Tony, that rat was filth!' Yelled Salvatore back. ' I had plans for this kid, I loved him, he was perfect!' Tony was outrageous. All his life, he never doubted the decisions and the wise words of Don Salvatore Leone, he would follow that man beyond the gates of hell. But know, he could strangle the old fool. ' He had history with the Colombians, it was either him or me Tony! On top, he fucked Maria! That isn't loyalty, neither respect! I am happy that fucking piece of shit-eating rat will never set a foot in my house again! Let alone be a made man!' Tony and Salvatore were standing and facing each other, then sat each back in the couch. ' How do you know he fucked Maria?' asked Tony. ' She told me' Salvatore replied. ' And you believe that? She said the same thing about me a few years ago, and afterwards she admitted she was trying to make you jealous. Are you really whacking him because of that woman?' Tony said. ' It's not only because of that, I knew that the kid wasn't right from the beginning, I could smell it from a mile away.' Salvatore replied. ' This kid did a lot if things for you, for me, for the whole fucking family and now he's probably somewhere in a cellar getting tortured by spics, knowing he got sold out.' said Tony. ' No, I told him to get rid of car, but it's rigged with explosives. It will be over soon, and Jesus Christ what has become of you? Are you sad you won't be able to suck his cock anymore? Was he your gay friend or something?' Salvatore replied. ' Oh maddon' Salvatore, quit the bullshit.'

Tony and Salvatore sat in the couch, nipping from their wine, when all of the sudden they heard a car on the driveway. They both looked through the window, and they saw a round, tiny face looking back at them. It was Luigi Goterelli. ' I told you to call me, what is it with you?' asked Salvatore angry. ' Claude never entered the car boss, he probably took off. I saw him entering near the car, but then his phone rang and stepped away from it. Somebody ratted us out.' Tony felt dizzy, Salvatore kept looking Luigi straight in the eyes, and luigi himself was looking like a kid who just came home with bad school marks. Salvatore turned around, wandered around, and decided to punish this failure. It was quick and effective. Luigi fell unconscious on the ground, and with him the big stone found Salavatore used to smash him. Salvatore went to Luigi's car, which doors were still open, and tried to start it. Tony suddenly realized what was happening. It's like he awoke from a dream. He ran to the car and tried to open the door which Salvatore had locked ' Don't do this you fool! Get your ass out of there! ' but Tony could talk any sense into him. The car's engine started, drove back to the the garage of the driveway, and like a lion running after it's prey, it took off for Luigi's body. Tony saw how the blood splatted on the ground and car as the left tire crushed Luigi's head. Salvatore came out of the car went, looked at the body and yelled ' Nobody messes with me! You should've clipped him the moment he turned his back on the car! But it seems, you didn't use your head, and as you never do, I figured you didn't need it anymore! Stupid motherfucking prick!' Tony said nothing. He went into the garage, took a shovel and pair of gardening gloves and said to Salvatore ' Get inside, I'll clean this up. Take some sleeping spills'. Tony was furious, but it was in his best interest not to show this to the Don. He opened the trunk, putted Luigi's headless body in it and then started to remove the dirt from the driveway together with the bloody remains. Once done, he drove the car to the car crusher, where he could easily dispose the car with body. He walked back to his house, and halfway, he vomited. Not because of what he just had seen, but because of the thought Claude was still alive, out for revenge.


End file.
